


holding out

by undernightlight



Series: the love I have for you [3]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Bi Jamie Winter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Himbo Jamie Winter, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Jamie gets home after a long day at work and videocalls with Zac.
Relationships: Jamie Winter/Original Character(s), Jamie Winter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: the love I have for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950424
Kudos: 2





	holding out

**Author's Note:**

> just a little piece to add while I continue to work on the final story for the series, a little piece for those _holding out_ for the next story update
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

Jamie pulled his jacket off, toes off his shoes and slid his feet along the floor to his bedroom to change. Work, as always it seemed these days, was long and tiring, and he was glad to be home for the day. Just two more days and then the weekend.

In his sweats, he shuffled to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. Not much, but upon checking the freezer, he located a frozen pizza, and that was enough to make him smile. His phone, from his pocket, pinged.

Pulling it out, it was a text from Zac:

_You home yet?_

Just a simple text, and Jamie was smiling.

_Yes, I’m home. Is this your way of asking to facetime?_

_It might be, if you’re up to it. I know you said work was long, so it’s cool if you just want to chill._

_Nothing makes a long day feel worth it like seeing your face and hearing your voice._

He lit the oven and his phone started ringing. He swiped, propping the device against the wall, and a couple seconds later, Zac’s smiling face filling his screen.

“Jamie!” His voice called out, full of energy that Jamie lacked, but hoped would somehow transfer through the phone screen. “It feels like it’s been so long since we did this.”

“Video? We did it last week.”

“Still too long ago.”

Jamie smiled because it really had felt like too long. Maybe it was because he’d been so busy, that they hadn’t managed their usual level of engagement through the week because of it, but it felt like he hadn’t seen and properly spoken to Zac in a long while.

They talked, as they always did. Jamie updated on work - well, what he could anyway, what wasn’t confidential - and Zac updated on his. Jamie encouraged that, fed up with his own job to talk about it, and maybe Zac knew that, because he talked about his work with an unfiltered ease that wasn’t always there; Zac still had his own version of imposter syndrome to deal with. Jamie listened as he pizza cooked to all the work Zac had done, the client’s he’d catered to, the commissions he was hired for. It was a welcomed change of pace.

Work wasn’t all, wasn’t even close to all that they talked about. Music was a common talking point between them, as was TV and film, like Jamie imagined it was for most couples. With Zac, it was also just easy to talk about seemingly nothing, just rambling and laughing and smiles that made his jaw ache.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

As his food cooked away, Zac had set about working on his own dinner. A little more fancy than his own frozen pizza, Zac settled on ramen, and Jamie watched as he cut his vegetable and boiled the noodles; there was something calming about watching Zac’s steady hands work away.

Surprisingly, their meals managed to be ready at a similar time, so Jame was able to sit at the dining table, phone across from him, and enjoy a dinner date despite the distance between them.

He was looking forward to when they could finally see each other again. It hadn’t been disgusted yet. Maybe Jamie would come up and visit again, or maybe Zac would come back down to Midsomer, but either way Jamie was waiting as patiently as he could to hold Zac in his arms once more.


End file.
